Destruction Unfolds
by GruesomeDeath
Summary: Mai Konoko is now leading an Elite battlion. Things starts to get worst as time passes by. Will she be able to handle all the situation or will she just go crazy? Read & review. First time so no flammers xD.
1. Chapter 1

The cool morning air brushes on my face as I put my head out of the helicopter. The sound of the blades chopping the air above me was loud and it caused a lot of unwanted vibrations in the cabin. The cabin was just enough to fit the four of us and all our gear. It includes two hand grenades, a black automatic rifle with a scope at the top together with 6 ammo clips each consisting of 30 bullets. My team and I are going to an enemy base discovered late last night in the dead of the night. We had to reach there as quickly as possible because it was a rally point for them. The Syndicate.

The Syndicate, former man behind the gruesome crimes was Muro, my brother. His hair was a purple spike, or which id love to refer him when I am with my comrades. How he died you ask? I killed him. I smashed his face with my fist when I went to an over powering stage whereby I used more hypos than I am supposed to and my daodan, a chrysalis implanted by my uncle several years ago, reacts to it and I get this extra power. It feels really great. Muro deserved his death because of all he has done to the society. Luckily I stopped him before he could launch his final mission of killing us with the contaminated atmosphere by reversing the job of the atmospheric processors.

However, that was two years ago. Now we are in a much more devastated planet on the verge of destruction. I joined the Salvage Corps last year while trying to find survivors in my location. I was immediately promoted to location commander after the previous location commander died from a gun fire. My group consists of 117 people, most have been in combat for a long time and are always combat ready.

"Mai! You alright? You looked dazed." Said Falcon, my team's sniper. "Yeah I am fine just a little tired. I think ill go take a nap. Tell me 5 minutes before we reach the rally point. "Roger".

"Alright all troops get ready. We will be touching ground in T minus 5 minutes" Said Jackson, the Pilot. "Hey Mai! Wake up were almost there. You feeling better?" Said Falcon. "Yes. Alright guys take everything don't leave anything behind and I mean it Healy, remember the time you forgot your water bottle? I don't wana share mine with you again this time!." Said Mai.

"Touch down were all clear to go." Said Jackson. "Alright Hawkeye two and three deploy your troops now." Said Jackson. The troops then got out and secured the perimeter around the landing zone before the helicopters took off. "Hawkeye. Lift! We will be scouting the area." Said Jackson. "Lets move out guys." Said Mai into her helmet mike. They creep behind a deserted wall and launched their lifting cranes over the wall. Mai led the group to a door with the sign of the Syndicate. The group surrounds the door while Mai got ready to kick open the door. 3…2…1… she signalled to them and she kicked down the huge door which seems nearly impossible for her size. "Wow Ma'am. And you did not even have to use your over power mode. That's a first." Said Mai's Demolitions man, Steel "That's cause it's a fake! Its all made of paper and card board." Mai said in an angry tone. "But why Ma'am?" Said Falcon. "Because they want to tell us they have gathered all the power they need to try to end us all again. Coppers! Pick us up I will create a landing zone.". Mai took out her semi automatic rifle and shot the "walls" around her and it just crumbled down like dust.

Oh dear!!!!! What's going to happen next! Hey look, there's a button which says to continue, please review! Why not we click it now :DDD


	2. Chapter 2

Alright second chapter. So the team discovered that the syndicate has gained tremendous power that could possibly overrun Mai's Command base. What is Mai's next action? Well read and enjoy~

The three Hawkeyes raced full speed towards their central base. Running at full speed, the noise generated was deafening.

"Hawkeyes requesting clearance to land over." Said Jackson. "Clear to land. Welcome back guys." Said the control tower. Mai took her automatic weapon and ran towards the control tower where telecommunication was powerful. She needed to tell everyone in the world that the syndicate has returned and is going to cause a lot of troubles unless they do something quick.

Just as Mai pushed open the doors to the control tower, Henry asked " Did you guys find anything?". "No" Replied Mai. Henry then realised Mai was angry and decided not to ask anymore questions.

"This is the commander of continent 4 all commanders please stay tuned." Said Mai to the rest of the commanders. All the commanders replied and stayed quiet to listen to Mai. "The Syndicate has returned. They are going to try to take us out one by one if we don't do anything soon.

"…And you know this how?" Said Jack. "Well my team and I went to check out a syndicate base north of mine. It was made of paper. Why would they want to trick us like that unless they want us to intimidate us. We have to get prepared. We must stop trying to save the world because we are now in a much bigger problem. Believe me I have seen my brother push the word onto the verge of destruction and I do not want history to repeat itself. We must do something. It is now or never." Replied Mai.\

"Alright I think I have a plan" Said Jack. "Now we are the trying to restore the world back up to its original self. How about we let the survivors know that they have to try to defend themselves while we trying to wipe out the syndicate?". "But they are just young nations trying to get up onto society and you expect them to defend themselves? I don't think they can even manage to feed their soldiers." Said Julia.

"We already have the economy rising with food and water being distributed by nations who have food and water. Trading will significantly help these people. Besides, they cannot be over reliant on us." Replied Jack.

"He is right. So now have to track the syndicate and their movements and try to terminate them." Said Mai. The commanders agreed and they immediately sent their troops out to scour the area around them.

Mai knew the Syndicate had already prepared for their plan. But when will they strike? That is the question.

~Read and Review pls :) ~


End file.
